nuevo sentimiento
by Road-chan
Summary: mal titulo, lo se pero no se me ocurrio otro u.uU syaoran termina con sakura pues otra persona ha llegado a su vida. advertencia: es ai-shonen si les gusta pasen y lean


Hola! Pues aquí vengo con mi primer intento de fic de un eriol x syaoran XD la verdad es que nunca me había atrevido a escribir de esta pareja, pero en un momento de aburrimiento salió, y pues como siempre sakura card captors no me pertenece (algo muy obvio la verdad XD) y hago esto como ya dije por mi momento de aburrimiento y gusto por el yaoi (viva el yaoi!!) bueno ahí les dejo la historia

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba sentado en los columpios del parque del gran rey pingüino, era ya tarde y por lo tanto no había niños jugando por ahí. Syaoran recordaba lo que tan solo hacia unas horas había pasado

*recuerdo**

-sakura tenemos que hablar-le había dicho el castaño a la muchacha que lo veía extrañada de su actitud

-que sucede syaoran?-

-yo creo que…debemos terminar con nuestra relación-

-pero…por que?-le pregunto sakura borrando su sonrisa y tomando las manos del joven

-yo ya no siento lo mismo que antes por ti…pienso que esto será lo mejor-le explico syaoran soltándose suavemente del agarre de la castaña

-hay alguien mas?-pregunta ella agachando la cabeza, syaoran se quedo callado ante la pregunta, como podría decirle que si había otra persona pero no precisamente una chica, como decirle a ella los sentimientos que tenia hacia esa persona si ni el mismo los entendía, solo sabia que desde que ese chico de cabello azul y lentes había regresado de Inglaterra no podía dejar de pensar en el y su relación con sakura había comenzado a decaer

-lo siento sakura-murmuro el castaño y se alejo de la casa de la joven hechicera

*fin recuerdo**

Ahora syaoran estaba analizando sus sentimientos, tratándole de dar una explicación razonable a las sensaciones que cierto peli azul le provocaba

-no es posible que me este pasando esto…su cercanía me pone nervioso…mi corazón se acelera y no puedo pensar…puede ser que…el me..-syaoran estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que una persona se había acercado a el sentándose en el columpio de alado hasta que esta le hablo

-hola li-saludo el recién llegado haciendo que el corazón de syaoran diera un brinco y comenzara a latir mas rápido

hiragizawa- respondió tratando de tranquilizarse

-escuche que tu relación con sakura había terminado-le dijo el poniéndose serio

-quien te lo dijo?-le pregunto syaoran sorprendiéndose

-tomoyo- respondió el peli azul, syaoran dio un suspiro, seguramente sakura ya le había contado todo a su amiga y pronto hasta mei lin estaría enterada

-estas bien li?- pregunto eriol colocando su mano en el hombro de syaoran en señal de apoyo

-si, no te preocupes-

-que bueno…mira que dices si mañana salimos, vamos a pasarla bien, a celebrar tu soltería-propuso eriol tratando de levantarle el animo a su compañero, syaoran asintió y se levanto del columpio

-de..debo irme…nos vemos hiragizawa-le dijo el castaño y comenzó a caminar, el sentir la mano del chico sobre su hombro lo había puesto mas nervioso de lo que pensaba y sentía un calor en el rostro, apostaba lo que fuera a que ya estaba rojo y debía salir antes de que eriol lo notara

-hey li!-le grito eriol antes de que syaoran pudiera salir del parque-llámame eriol-

-dime syaoran-respondió el castaño sin voltear y después salió caminando lo más rápido que pudo de ahí sin llegar a correr, por experiencia sabia que correr no era una buena opción de salir normalmente después de platicar con alguien, al otro día eriol le había marcado a syaoran para pedirle que estuviera listo para la tarde y que el lo recogería en su carro, syaoran se la paso buscando alguna ropa casual, reconociendo con pena que parecía mas una muchachita preparándose para su primera cita que un chico alistándose para irse de parranda con otro, después de haberse cambiado tocaron a la puerta, syaoran salió a recibir a eriol y los dos fueron a la primera parada que seria el cine, a ver la nueva película, y como toda película de chicos eran puros balazos y sangre

-no crees que exageran mucho?-le comento eriol a mitad de la película en una escena donde el malo le disparaba a una bola de policías esparciendo sangre por todos lados y dejando una laguna como si hubieran tirado litros de pintura roja, y para colmo ninguno de los policías por mas que disparaba le atinaba al malo

-haa...si-le contesto syaoran que mucha atención a la película no estaba poniendo, sino a los constantes roces de manos que tenia con su compañero al compartir las palomitas y que le hacían sentir unos nervios impresionantes, syaoran se lamentaba de su suerte ya que justo cuando se iban a sentar para comenzar a ver la película sus propias palomitas habían caído, como le había hecho para tirarla? quien sabe, pero por culpa de eso y de que ya no pudo salir de la sala para comprar otras por que la dichosa película ya había empezado eriol le ofreció compartir de las suyas

Finalmente la película termino y fueron a una tienda de discos ya que syaoran le quería regalar uno a yamazaqui, pues el cumpleaños del susodicho se acercaba

-hey syaoran, que te parece si vamos a tomar un rato?-le propuso eriol, una propuesta algo rara venida de una persona con un porte tan serio y formal pero el peli azul tenia ganas de divertirse, el castaño se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo a un bar cercano, ambos tomaron, bailaron, rieron y platicaron por horas hasta que syaoran percatándose de que eriol se había emborrachado decidió que salieran de ahí

-esta bien, te llevare a tu casa-le dijo el chico sonriendo cuando syaoran le pidió que se marcharan

-mejor yo manejo eriol-le dijo el castaño, el chico de gafas le aventó las llaves sin molestarse, al llegar al departamento de li este lo invito a pasar para que pudiera bajársele un poco el alcohol ingerido

-sabes syaoran, no entiendo como sakura pudo terminar contigo…eres una persona bastante atractiva, y con muchas cualidades-le comento de repente eriol al chico que estaba sentado a su lado en un sofá

-fui yo quien termino con ella?-le dijo el castaño, eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido

-por que?-le pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-por que…descubrí que me gusta…otra persona-contesto el castaño mirando a eriol serio, el solo sonrió

-y…quien es?-pregunto unos momentos mas tarde

-tu-murmuro el castaño y beso a eriol, el peli azul correspondió la caricia abrazándolo con fuerza y recostándose en el sofá con syaoran sobre el, aun que claro…esa posición no se quedaría asi.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bien ya es todo n.n bueno si lo terminaste de leer road-chan te pide por favor que dejes un review, al menos para pedirme que no vuelva a escribir en mi vida XD


End file.
